poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10 meets the Incredibles 2/Transcript
Opening Trying to stop the Underminer - - - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: We didn't start this fight! Detective #1: Well, you didn't finish it either! Detective #2: Did you stop the Underminer from inflicting more damage? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: No. Detective #2: Did you stop him from robbing the banks? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: No. Detective #2: Did you catch him? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: No! Detective #1: The banks were insured. We have infrastructure that placed a deal with these matters. If you had simply done nothing, everything would now be proceeding in an orderly fashion. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: You would prefer we'd do nothing?! Detective #2: Without a doubt! (The detectives leave. Bob and Helen then stare at Rick Dicker.) Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: You weren't much help. Rick Dicker: You want out of the hole? First, you gotta put down the shovel. At the Motel/Reuniting with Ben and his Plumbers - - Violet Parr: '''Have you washed your hands? (Dash goes and comes back) Did you washed with soap? (He goes again comes back again) Did you dry them? (Dash shakes his hands and eats an egg roll) '''Ben Tennyson: Sure is great to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Parr. Bob & Helen: Not so good. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: We got into trouble while trying to stop a supervillain, the Underminer. Jack-Jack vs Racoon/Jack-Jack has Powers - - : Shoo! Go away! Go on! - - Bob Parr: You have... POWERS!!! Yeah baby!! And there's not a scratch on you. cheers Violet up (The next morning) - - - - - Violet Parr: It was Dicker!? You told him about Tony! Bob Parr: 'Honey? '''Violet Parr: '''You had me erased from Tony's mind! ': No he didn't! If you just listen to- Violet Parr: No, you listen! I hate superheroes! And I renounce them! At the Happy Platter Bob apologizes Evelyn reveal her true nature on supers (Meanwhile, the hypno-goggles Evelyn placed on Helen turns off. Helen wakes up from the trance and finds herself strapped down in a chair. She tries to remove the googles, but it was painful. It turns out that she's also locked inside a subzero computer room.) Evelyn Deavor: I would resist the temptation to stretch. The temperature around you is well below freezing. Try to stretch and you'll break. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: So, you're the Screenslaver. Evelyn Deavor: Yes, and no. Let's just say I created the character and prerecorded the messages. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Does Winston know? Evelyn Deavor: That I'm the Screenslaver? Of course not! Can you imagine what Mr. Free Enterprise would do with my hypnosis technology? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Worse than what you're doing? Evelyn Deavor: Hey, we're using the technology to destroy people's trust in it like we're using superheroes. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: We're? What do you mean, "we're"? Violet alerts The Plumbers/"Incredibile, take us to DEVTECH" Sneaking onboard/Devising a plan Violet vs. Voyd Finding Jack-Jack/Overhearing the telecast - - Violet Parr: Where's Jack-Jack? Distracting Evelyn/ attempting to remove the hypnotic programming Trapping Evelyn and the villains in the kitchen/Rescuing Bob, Helen, and Lucius The Battle/Stopping the ship from crashing into New Urbem Ending - - - Evelyn Deavor: The fact that you saved me, doesn't make you right. (Evelyn gets in the police car) Helen Parr/Elastigirl: But it does make you alive. Winston Deavor: And I'm grateful for that. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Sorry, but she'll go to prison. (As the police car drives off) Lucius/Frozone: Good feeling? Shouldn't we be worried? - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Everyone, Helen and I have something important to say. Sakura Avalon: Is this some kind of trick? Or another made-up story? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: No. We just want to say we're sorry for being so overprotective to all of you. We got so caught up in worrying about your safety that we've failed to realize how capable you are in handling things. No matter how drastic they get. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: And we're sorry for being so secretive about Winston Deavor and DEVTECH. We thought if we can do this by ourselves, the law against supers will be lifted. But after what Evelyn did to us, we now realize that we've been wrong all this time. Category:Transcripts